


Self Doubt: The Novel

by HeroOfTheWinds



Category: Self Doubt - Fandom
Genre: Almost everyone in this story is a real person who plays the actual game Doubt, And a few more if you count Homestuck ship styles, Angst, But permadeath isn't a thing really, I dunno if there's really much to do with ships, I'm gonna fill in more tags as I continue this, I'm not great at writing but I'll do my best, It was started by Homestuck fans, Lots of Angst, Multi, So many references to unrelated things, So much death, The chapters aren't chronological but they don't really need to be, There's like two canon ones, This might be awful but I really wanted to try writing it someday, everyone dies, mentions of homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroOfTheWinds/pseuds/HeroOfTheWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role playing is a common pass-time for people in fandoms. It's really never been unusual. Homestuck, for example, has plenty of people who pretend to be the characters and create many new storylines and adventures. Once, a group of people decided to play a game. A game of friends and enemies. A game of life and death. A game of doubt. And a game of hope. It was all fun at first, until one day.<br/>A day when everything changed.<br/>It wasn't just a game. People started finding themselves inside of it. This is a story of those people. It's a story of loyalty and betrayal.<br/>Everyone is trapped, and The Liar Must Be Found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Doubt: The Novel

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta apologize. This is pretty sloppy, and I wasn't sure how to introduce and explain the rules. There's a much better explanation at doubtstuck.tumblr.com/rules and doubtstuck.tumblr.com/about. Anyway, this is gonna be based off of the Self Doubt series, and there will probably be some mistakes here. I'm just one of the players, so my opinions might be a bit off. I'll do my best to keep it as unbiased as I can, though!

_Why don’t you play to find out, little friend…?_

 

The rules were pretty simple, and what they couldn't understand from a quick explanation, they'd understand soon enough. This was gonna be pretty awesome. They had been trying to join one of these Doubt games for a few weeks now, and they had finally logged onto the chat site in time to find a game scheduled in a few hours. They just had to make sure to be online at the right time.

The player ran over the rules again.  _There are two kinds of players. Rabbit, and Wolf. Chances are I'll be a rabbit, and I definitely hope I am..._ Rabbits were just ordinary players in the game, and being new, they didn't think they were up for anything more.

 _At least, not yet..._  They decided as a side thought.  _But that's the only easy part. Rabbits wake up in the "starting room", and have to find there way out into the "body room". There, we'll meet the house, who will explain what's going on, and that there are "wolves" among us. These wolves will kill one of us every turn. Or try to, anyway. They might miss completely, or simply injure their target. It's fully based on a roll of dice._

_After that, everyone heads up the stairs, and has to figure out who the killer is. After each turn, there's a "lynch", in which all players are given the chance to vote. Whoever receives the most votes is then killed. Which gives the players a chance, but it isn't all good. If a rabbit is picked, they'll still die, and the game will continue. Once the game is down to the right amount of players... It's end game. The house will allow the wolves to come out of hiding, and to pick off all of the remaining wolves. The rabbits still have a chance to fight back then, but it's pretty slim. Game over is reached when all that remains is rabbits or wolves._

The player remembered reading something about a "change of heart", but didn't think too much of it. Who'd do that? It didn't really seem all that entertaining.

Regardless, the game was about to begin.  _It's finally time,_ thought the player. All that remained was to type in the password, choose a character, and click enter.

[GAME START]


End file.
